


Eager Student

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitter Stiles Stilinski, Background Talia Hale/Papa Hale, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, First Time, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Seduction, Size Difference, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles is Eager Participant, Talia is aware & consents, To Papa Hale seducing their babysitter Stiles, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, stiles is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is babysitting the youngest Hale child when Joseph Hale returns home early and offers to give Stiles an education he can't receive anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager Student

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Papa Hale/Stiles #27 and #53 [First time, Seduction/teasing]
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, Nonnie!

The Hale house is luxurious, and Stiles never minds getting the call from Talia or Joseph to hire him for the night. There’s cable, a full fridge, and they always tip really well. Plus, Jamie Hale is a sweet kid, so Stiles enjoys babysitting him. He’s definitely an improvement over some of the kids Stiles babysits, but the Hales don’t often need to hire a babysitter because they have older children that can usually watch the six year old ‘surprise’ baby. Stiles has been the non-family babysitter for the last three years, after he started babysitting as a means of making extra money when he turned thirteen. He’s sixteen now, and he’s developed a core client base that keeps him steady on weekends.

Tonight, Joseph is the one who called Stiles. Talia has taken Cora to New York City to visit Laura and Derek, who are both going to grad school there. Joseph had a business dinner to attend, so Stiles had been the obvious choice to come over and watch Jamie for the night. Of course, Jamie goes to bed by eight, so Stiles is bored by nine. There’s only so much time he can waste on his phone or watching television. Normally, when he babysits during the school year, so there’s always homework or reading to get done. Since this is June, there isn’t any homework at all. He should have brought a book or something, but it had been a last minute booking, so he hadn’t thought about it. So he doesn’t really have anything to do. It makes him twitchy and restless.

It’s not a good combination, especially for him. Stiles ends up going to the kitchen and baking cookies because cooking is methodical and a good focus activity. He’s learned that things requiring intense focus usually calm him down when he gets too hyperactive, which happens a lot when he forgets to take his Adderall or gets bored. He’s pulling a hot tray of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven when he hears a noise behind him. Assuming that Jamie must have woken up, he puts the pan on the stovetop and glances over his shoulder with a smile. Instead of Jamie, he sees Joseph Hale leaning against the island staring at him.

Joseph Hale is gorgeous. Stiles wouldn’t even have to be bi to acknowledge that truth because it’s obvious to anyone. The fact that he _is_ bi just makes him notice it in a more carnal way. Of course, all the Hales are ridiculously attractive, and the ones he’s met have all taken a starring role at some point or another in his jerk off fantasies. Papa Hale, however, has a lead more than the others. Joseph is big with muscles that indicate an obviously effective weight lifting routine, and he’s so tall, about half a foot taller than Stiles, and he just has this presence that’s electric. Okay, so Stiles might have a slight crush on one of his clients, but who can really blame him? Joseph Hale would make just about anyone think about sex, rough and wild sex, being pinned down and just _taken_. Not that Stiles thinks about that too often. And he’s a lying liar who lies but whatever.

“You alright, Stiles?” Joseph drawls, voice deep and husky in a way that just sounds like sex. He arches a brow, his full lips curving into a smirk. “You’re looking rather flushed.” 

“Uh, the oven,” Stiles stammers, even as he gawks at the hunk of man right in front of him. Tonight, Joseph’s wearing dark grey suit pants, a light pink buttoned up shirt, and a tie that’s been loosened since he left for dinner earlier. He’s lost his suit coat somewhere, the sleeves of his shirt have been rolled up until the fabric is snug around his muscular forearms, and the top two buttons of his shirt are unfastened showing off a hint of dark hair on his chest. Stiles moves his gaze lower, lingering for too long on his crotch because there’s a thick bulge there that makes his mouth water as he thinks about doing some of the things he fantasizes about when he’s lying in his bed at night jerking off.

“Maybe you should close it then, if it’s so hot.” Joseph pushes himself off the island and stalks towards Stiles. He knows he’s imagining things because Joseph isn’t actually talking, but it feels that way when those dark brown eyes stare at him so intently. “You had a craving, huh?”

“What?” Stiles sucks in a breath when Joseph leans over him, pressing him against the oven, so close he’s actually touching that broad muscular chest. The heat from the partially opened oven door is blazing against Stiles’ back, and that’s what he’s going to blame for the fact that he feels feverish and overheated.

Joseph clicks something on the oven before turning his head towards Stiles, his bearded cheek so close it actually rubs against Stiles’ jaw as he turns. Holy shit! Stiles’ dick is twitching and starting to harden. “Cookies,” Joseph says, looking amused as he stares into Stiles’ eyes. “A craving for sweets?”

“Oh, uh, right.” Stiles clears his throat and blinks at Joseph, feeling rather brainless. “I got bored, so I thought I’d bake. Jamie likes chocolate chip cookies.”

“So do I.” Joseph’s smile is primal as he crowds Stiles against the oven even more, his leg actually pressing between Stiles’ as he picks up something behind him. He doesn’t step back when he straightens up, a fresh cookie in his hand. “Creamy,” he murmurs, his fingers coated in chocolate from the abundance of chips that Stiles used in the cookies. He sucks his fingers into his mouth, and Stiles whines as he watches Joseph’s cheeks hollow out as he sucks chocolate off his skin.

Stiles is mortified that he actually just whined watching Joseph eat a damn cookie. His entire face is flushed with heat, and he’s nervously playing with the sleeves of his flannel shirt just to keep his hands busy. “I should go,” he blurts out, biting his lip as Joseph arches a brow.

“I hired you until midnight, Stiles,” Joseph reminds him, finally taking a step back. “I happened to return home early, but you shouldn’t suffer a loss of income because my dinner was dull and uninteresting. I decided to come home because I knew your company would be much more enjoyable.”

“You want me to stay here the whole time?” Stiles turns to shut the oven door completely, relieved to have a chance to look away from Joseph’s amused expression. “It’s alright, Mr. Hale. You shouldn’t have to pay me if my work’s done.”

“Perhaps not, but I want to,” Joseph says, popping the last bite of his cookie into his mouth. “You should try one, Stiles. They’re very good.”

Stiles looks at him and can’t help grinning at the praise. “Really?” he asks, preening just a little. “Thanks. I guess I’ll eat one. They’re always better just out of the oven, you know?” He picks up a cookie with extra chips and takes a bite. He now understands why Joseph had so much chocolate on his fingers because these cookies are messier than he expects. When he finishes his cookie, he brings his hand to his mouth so he can clean his fingers.

“Let me,” Joseph offers as he grips Stiles’ wrist in his large hand and tugs it towards his face. Stiles almost comes in his underwear when Joseph’s mouth envelopes his pointer finger, his tongue swirling around his finger, lapping at the chocolate on the fingertip. When his cheeks hollow out, Stiles is breathing hard, his lips parted, his dick throbbing at the knowledge of how wet and hot Joseph’s mouth is. Joseph sucks every single finger before releasing Stiles’ hand. His smile is predatory as he stares at Stiles. “Delicious.”

“I should check on Jamie.” Stiles’ voice is high pitched, breaking on Jamie’s name, and he winces at how ridiculous he sounds. It’s just, he knows he needs to get to a bathroom so he can jerk off before he actually comes in his pants like a horny teenager. Which, well, he _is_ , but still.

“Jamie’s fine,” Joseph says confidently as he walks over to the fridge and opens it. “He sleeps deeply once he falls asleep. Would you like something to drink, Stiles? We have water, juice, soda, wine?”

“I’m not old enough for wine,” Stiles points out, licking his lips and taking advantage of Joseph’s turned back to readjust his erection. He buttons the bottom three buttons of his flannel shirt because that helps cover up the hard on that’s pushing against his jeans. Maybe it won’t be so obvious. “Uh, I’m only sixteen. I’m too young for most of the fun stuff. Well, legally.”

“Yes, the United States seems to have rather puritanical beliefs when it comes to body autonomy and alcohol,” Joseph tells him, pulling two glasses down from the cabinet then getting a bottle of wine from the wine fridge. He grins at Stiles. “Fortunately, they won’t find out if you have one small glass of wine, will they? Children drink wine with meals in Italy, after all, and my great-grandmother continued that practice in our family. Sixteen is old enough for many things, in my opinion.”

“Oh, uh, okay. Just don’t tell my dad,” Stiles says, not bothering to admit that he’s been sneaking liquor and drinking with Scott since last year. They don’t do it often, not when they’ve both had dads who were too fond of alcohol, but it’s a nice break from reality to get drunk occasionally. That doesn’t mean he wants Joseph to know about his extra-curricular activities. “He’d point out we aren’t in Italy.”

Joseph laughs, taking the glasses and wine with him as he leaves the kitchen. “I won’t tell anyone about anything that happens this evening, Stiles. Promise. Now come along. We’ll enjoy our wine in the living room,” he says, and Stiles follows him because how could he not follow that gorgeous ass? Joseph smirks over his shoulder at him, and Stiles flushes, wondering if he’s been caught ogling. “Except Talia, of course, because I tell her _everything_. She won’t tell anyone, though. She’s good at keeping secrets.”

“Yeah, I don’t think Mrs. Hale is going to turn you in to my dad,” Stiles agrees with a grin. He sits on the sofa and is surprised when Joseph sits right next to him. “I’m sorry your dinner was boring, Mr. Hale.”

“Please, call me Joseph,” he tells him. “You’ve been working for us for three years now, Stiles, and I’d feel more comfortable if you call me by my given name. I’d like to think we’ve become friends.”

“Friends?” Stiles smiles at that idea. “Sure, uh, Joseph. We’re totally friends. That’s awesome.”

“Here’s your wine.” Joseph hands a glass to Stiles, and the red liquid smells fruity when he sniffs it. He pours himself a glass before he sits back on the sofa. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself, Stiles? I know you’re in the same school year as Cora, but that’s about all.”

“There’s not much to tell.” Stiles shrugs before taking a sip of the wine. It’s good. It tastes sort of like fruit juice but more potent, and he takes another sip before licking his lips. “I’m going to be a junior in the fall. My grades are good even though I have trouble concentrating in class. ADHD sucks for sitting still like that, you know? I’m planning on being a cop, like my dad, or maybe a teacher. It’ll depend on scholarships and stuff since we can’t afford to pay for me to go college really.”

“You’re excellent with children, so I can certainly see you becoming a teacher.” Joseph shifts on the sofa, pulling his leg up so he’s facing Stiles. “However, I could also see you becoming a detective because you’re incredibly intuitive and intelligent.” His lips quirk. “Any girlfriends? Or boyfriends?”

Stiles snorts. “Neither. I’m kind of a non-entity socially, so people don’t really notice me in any kind of positive way,” he says, making a face. “I’m a little too clumsy, a little too direct, a little too geeky, and a little too intense. Overwhelming is how one person described me.”

“I’ll never understand teenagers,” Joseph admits. “I have six children, five of whom have already experienced those years or are currently in the midst of them, and it still boggles my mind that emphasis is placed on popularity and appearances instead of intelligence and honesty.” He reaches over and strokes Stiles’ jaw. “It surprises me that you don’t have many admirers. You’re a very attractive young man, Stiles.”

“Uh.” Stiles’ mouth is dry as he stares at Joseph. Did he really just call Stiles attractive? “Yeah, well, no one has ever wanted all up on this, so I’m kinda used to the idea now. I figure someone will eventually realize I’m a catch and try to snatch me up.”

“Are you a virgin, Stiles?” Joseph hides his smile with wine glass as Stiles chokes and coughs at hearing that question.

Stiles stares at him with wide eyes. “Yeah,” he whispers, his dick twitching slightly at the way Joseph’s eyes seem to darken at hearing his admission. “Just me and my hand.”

“Would you like to not be anymore?” Joseph arches his brow in a way that is eerily similar to Cora, which is a reminder that this is Cora’s dad. Cora’s dad who is hot and built and such a nice guy and married to Talia, who is hot and beautiful and such a nice woman.

“Well, duh.” Stiles clears his throat, downing the rest of his wine with two big gulps. “I want to have sex. I’m sixteen and horny as fuck, so that’s a pretty dumb question.”

Joseph huffs a laugh. “I meant would you like to take care of it tonight? With me?”

“Seriously?” Stiles gawks at him, fully aware his mouth is hanging open, and he must look ridiculous. “You want to have sex? With _me_? What about Mrs. Hale?”

“She’s aware,” Joseph says simply. “She approves so long as it’s consensual and I don’t attempt to pressure you, which I’d never do. I just have to give her every detail when she comes home because we’ve talked about it before, seducing you into our bed, teaching you how to please a woman and a man, giving you an education that you couldn’t receive elsewhere.”

“An education?” Stiles licks his lips, shifting on the sofa and staring at Joseph’s handsome face. “Is this a joke? You really want to have sex with me?”

“I certainly wouldn’t be joking about this, Stiles,” Joseph points out. “Even if I disagree with the laws regarding age of consent, they are legally binding, and I’m fully aware that we’d be breaking said laws if we do this. Your father is the sheriff, which means I’m taking a large risk by even making this proposition to you. So, yes, I would like to have sex with you, and I’d like to teach you how to make me come before I fuck you so hard you’re addicted to my cock.”

“Fuck,” Stiles whines, Joseph’s words surprising him as he talks dirty. “Yeah. Please? I want you so much.”

“The wine didn’t affect your judgement, did it?” Joseph takes the empty glass out of Stiles’ fingers and sets it on the table. “I don’t think one glass would make you tipsy, but I need to make sure you’re sober.”

“I’m sober.” Stiles nods eagerly. “Completely sober. Please teach me, Joseph? I want to learn _everything_.”

“Such an eager student.” Joseph reaches up to take his tie off, tossing it on the table by their wine glasses. “I’m going to kiss you first, Stiles.”

He doesn’t give Stiles a chance to say anything before they’re kissing. It’s a firm kiss, Joseph’s hand on his face, tilting it the right way so it isn’t awkward or weird like most first kisses Stiles has heard about. When he feels Joseph’s tongue against his lips, he parts them, not entirely sure what to do when Joseph’s tongue is suddenly sweeping into his mouth. Stiles flicks his tongue out, wishing he’d paid more attention to the kissing in the porn he’s watched inside of focusing on the sex parts.

“Not so much spit,” Joseph instructs. “Lick into my mouth, stroke my tongue.” Then he kisses him again, and Stiles listens to the advice. It’s even better this time, and Stiles moans when he feels Joseph’s hand on his chest, just stroking up and down through his t-shirt. 

Stiles reaches out when he realizes he’s allowed to touch, touching those massive biceps he’s imagined pinning him down for years. Joseph’s even harder than he expects, so fit and tight, and Stiles can’t stop touching.

“Let’s get these out of the way.” Joseph’s pupils are dilated when they pull apart from the kiss. “Would you rather go to my bedroom or do this here?”

“Here.” Stiles isn’t sure about doing this in the bed Joseph shares with Talia. Besides, he’s too impatient to go upstairs, and he kind of thinks he’s a little too loud to be close to the room where Jamie is sleeping. He unfastens the bottom buttons on his flannel shirt, shrugging it off and then reaching for the hem of his t-shirt.

“Hey. Let me do that.” Joseph’s smile is sensual as he pushes the cotton of Stiles’ t-shirt over his head. “My turn. Unbutton my shirt, Stiles.”

“Okay.” Stiles fumbles with the buttons, staring in awe as the broad chest is revealed to his hungry gaze. There’s soft hair covering Joseph’s chest, and Stiles can’t help running his fingers through it. “You’re so big and hairy. I don’t even have to shave yet.”

“You like that I’m big, don’t you?” Joseph smirks knowingly. “You want me over you, making you take it no matter how much you whine and cry that it’s too huge inside that tight hole of yours.” He watches Stiles’ face and chuckles. “Oh yes. You like hearing me talk like this. I thought you might. Such a filthy little boy, aren’t you?”

“I’m so filthy,” Stiles agrees, nodding his head enthusiastically. “My fantasies are depraved sometimes. I like hearing you tell me what you want to do to me. God, it’s turning me on so much.”

“Depraved, huh?” Joseph takes his shirt off, muscles flexing, biceps bulging as he twists to throw the material onto the floor. “Tell me about those fantasies, Stiles. The ones that make you embarrassed yet so hard you almost come in your pants. You can tell me as I suck your cock. How about that?”

“Oh God.” Stiles runs his fingers through his hair. “Yeah. I can do that. I’ll tell you every perverted thought, if you want. Are you really gonna suck my dick, Mr. Hale?”

“Yes.” Joseph reaches for the button of Stiles’ jeans. “I’m going to suck your sweet little cock until you come, then you’re going to suck me, showing me everything you learn from my example.” Stiles raises his hips so Joseph can tug his jeans off, leaving him in his boxer-briefs, his erection pressed tight against the fabric. “Oh my. Not so little, are you? This is an impressive cock, Stiles.”

“Guys at school made fun of me back in junior high because it was big,” Stiles admits. “I don’t even change around anyone anymore, so I didn’t know if it was still big or not.”

Joseph pulls his underwear down and licks his lips. “It’s bordering on huge, sweet boy. Hell, you’re thicker than I am. It’s beautiful, and those boys were just jealous.” He wraps his long fingers around Stiles’ dick and jerks it a few times. Stiles is making noises, gripping the cushions of the sofa as he has to make himself _not_ come immediately. Joseph smirks at him, a lock of black hair falling across his forehead. “Talk to me, Stiles. Tell me your dirtiest fantasies.”

“There’s one I have a lot,” Stiles starts, staring down at Joseph’s head as he kisses Stiles’ collarbone. His fingers are still loosely gripping Stiles’ dick, his thumb rubbing the head as he begins licking and sucking his way across Stiles’ chest. His beard is scraping Stiles’ skin, leaving behind beard burn when he really rubs a spot. “Uh, it’s, um, me and the lacrosse team.”

“The lacrosse team?” Joseph looks up at him as he licks Stiles’ belly button before tracing his happy trail with his tongue.

“Yeah. The captain is an asshole, but he’s also pretty. So pretty,” Stiles explains, hating to admit Jackson Whittemore is hot. “And most the team are built and attractive. I sit on the bench with my buddy, Scott, so it gives me a lot of time to watch everyone. I like to jerk off thinking about being given to the team as a reward for winning a game. Having Coach just give me away, telling me that’s my purpose for being on the team, and being left naked in the locker room as they all fuck me in my mouth and my ass, two at a time, sometimes three at a time.” 

He gasps when Joseph’s mouth suddenly envelopes the head of his dick, fingers gripping his thighs tight enough to leave bruises. Stiles’ eyes roll back as he bucks up, seeking more wet heat. Joseph is sucking hard, cheeks hallowing, his intense eyes still staring at Stiles’ face. He takes all of Stiles’ dick into his mouth, swallowing around it, eventually burying his nose in Stiles’ pubes. Joseph lets go of Stiles’ right leg and starts kneading his balls, squeezing the sac as he sucks.

“I, uh,” Stiles is trying to remember what he’s been saying. “Right. So the captain, he treats me like his personal toy when there isn’t a game or anything, even using his lacrosse stick on my ass, fucking me so hard it hurts, and then he likes to ride my big dick when no one else is there, and, you know, that’s why he treats me so bad because he’s gagging for my dick, wants it so bad. Oh God, Joseph. I’m gonna…”

It doesn’t take that long before he’s bucking up wildly and his dick is pulsing, shooting ropes of come into Joseph’s mouth. Joseph swallows it all, kneading Stiles’ balls until he’s spent. Stiles blinks up at the ceiling, sucking in deep breaths as he comes down from his first non-self-induced orgasm. It’s fucking amazing. Joseph finally pulls up, letting Stiles’ dick slip out of his mouth. He smiles as he looks at Stiles’ face. “That’s definitely a filthy fantasy. Sounds like you’ve got a thing for that captain and maybe he’s got a thing for you,” Joseph murmurs, leaning in to kiss Stiles. He still has some of Stiles’ come in his mouth, the bitter salty liquid pushed into Stiles’ mouth with Joseph’s tongue.

“Nah, he can’t stand me, and I hate him. He’s just pretty and built,” Stiles says when they pull apart. Jackson constantly antagonizes him, but it’s because he’s an asshole, not because he’s gagging for Stiles’ dick. It’s a new fantasy to think about, though, he decides as he looks at Joseph. “Can I suck your dick now, Joseph?”

“Of course.” Joseph moves back against the opposite side of the sofa, unfastening his pants and shoving them and his underwear down at the same time. “Pull those off the rest of the way.”

“Huh?” Stiles is staring at the rather large cock bobbing in front of Joseph. It’s slightly crooked at the end, not straight like Stiles’, and Joseph isn’t circumcised, which is really interesting. He blinks at Joseph’s amused smile and nods. “Right. Clothes off.” He pulls Joseph’s clothes the rest of the way down his legs, tossing them on the floor before crawling between his legs.

“Don’t make me come,” Joseph tells him. “Just get me nice and wet because I’m going to fuck your tight little ass when you’re done. I’m going to take that sweet cheery ass tonight, boy.”

“I’ll try to do it well,” Stiles promises earnestly before he grips Joseph’s dick in his hand. He leans down to lick the head, playing with the foreskin that’s unfamiliar to him. He’s watched enough porn to know what to do, in theory, and his own spent dick is lying against his thigh right now because of Joseph’s live action demonstration. Stiles sucks the head into his mouth, jerking his fingers up and down the length not in his mouth.

“Fuck, I knew that mouth would look good around my cock,” Joseph says, carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Your mouth was made for sucking cock, boy. You must know it instinctively. That’s why you fantasize about those big athletes using you like the slut you really are, pounding your hole with two cocks at once, even getting off thinking about that asshole captain using his own stick on your ass. Bet you’d be gaping so much when they finished with you that your little hole would even suck in that large side of the stick.”

Stiles is taking about half of Joseph’s dick in his mouth now, and his own dick is starting to stir again after listening to Joseph talk dirty. He moans around the dick in his mouth, drooling and slurping as he bobs his head up and down, taking more and more. He starts to choke when he takes too much, eyes watering as he gags, but he keeps trying because he remembers how amazing it felt when Joseph did that to him. He finally succeeds in burying his nose against Joseph’s pubes, the dick in his throat pulsing as Joseph groans and bucks up to fuck more into his mouth.

“Such an overachiever,” Joseph coos, stroking his head. “Eager student, wanting perfect marks. You should see yourself, Stiles. My huge cock in your throat, your pretty eyes watering, face flushed, lips swollen and dripping with pre-come and spit. I’m going to fuck your face now, okay? Just relax your throat and take it all.”

It’s not so easy to just relax and take it, but Stiles is getting off on Joseph being a little rougher. He’s got a kink, alright? And Joseph seems to be realizing that because he’s giving Stiles everything he wants. Joseph is fucking his face, holding Stiles’ head in place as he ruts up and just _takes_. He fucks a dozen strokes, easy, praising Stiles for being a good boy and being such a cock hungry slut. Stiles is grinding against the sofa by now, each word turning him on even more, and he gasps for air when Joseph finally pulls his dick out of his mouth.

“I’m going to come if I keep doing that,” Joseph admits, leaning down to kiss Stiles hard, sweeping his tongue into his mouth and claiming him as he manhandles him like he doesn’t weigh anything. He pulls back from the kiss, maneuvering Stiles against the back of the sofa, his dick rubbing against the decorative pillows as Joseph moves behind him. “Look at that little hole. It’s clenching around the air because it’s so desperate to have something buried inside it. Are you ready for me to fuck you, Stiles?”

“Yes. Please fuck me, Joseph. Want it so bad.” Stiles pushes his ass back, wishing he’d taken time to actually break in his ass when he jerked off. He’s only ever used one finger on himself before, and Joseph’s dick is a lot bigger than his finger.

“I’m going to prep you first, make your hole loose enough for my cock so your first time doesn’t hurt,” Joseph tells him, teeth scraping against Stiles’ shoulder as he reaches for something between the cushions. “I put this here before you came over tonight. I planned to seduce you, planned to fuck your ass tonight, and I figured I’d jerk off if you weren’t interested.”

“I’m interested. Have been since I was thirteen,” Stiles admits, breath catching when he feels something cold drip between his cheeks. “I’ve thought about this for years. Wanted it so bad. Never thought I’d get it.”

“Thirteen? Precocious, weren’t you?” Joseph is rubbing his fingers up and down Stiles’ hole, just teasing him until he’s whining. “Fuck, you’re such a needy slut. I can’t wait to tell Talia about tonight. She’s going to ride me so hard when I tell her about this tight ass.” He finally eases a finger into Stiles’ hole. It burns a little, and Stiles lowers his head, breathing hard as Joseph begins to fuck his ass with that finger. “We should just keep you. Make you into a Hale toy. Let you service us and our kids. My sons would probably love this tight ass, and I know my daughters would enjoy that huge dick. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Stiles? Like being the Hale family sex toy? Claimed every night by a different member of the family, used for pleasure, treated so well for being a good boy for us.”

“Oh God.” Stiles whines low in his throat, pressing his ass back against the two fingers Joseph is now working into his hole. He knows it’s all talk, knows the Hales aren’t going to share him, would probably be horrified if they knew their father was fucking the babysitter on the living room sofa, but it’s so fucking hot to think about that he can’t stand it. “Use me, Joseph. Make me yours.”

“You’re still too tight,” Joseph whispers, kissing his neck. “I’m adding a third. Push out for me so you can take it.” The third finger is too much, and Stiles is panting by the time he’s finally taking it. “That’s it, Stiles. Ride my fingers, take them all, then I’ll give you my cock.”

“Please,” Stiles stammers as he pushes against Joseph’s hand, arching his back as he rides the three thick fingers inside his hole. Finally, Joseph seems satisfied because he pulls his fingers out. There’s a noise and movement, then he feels the head of Joseph’s dick against his hole. It’s sticky, and he realizes as Joseph pushes in that he’s put on a condom at some point. “Oh…oh…oh.” He’s being stretched even wider, and it feels so weird, but it doesn’t really hurt at all. Joseph made sure of that.

“So tight.” Joseph wraps his arms around Stiles’ torso, pulling him up as he shoves inside with one powerful thrust. Stiles keens, his ass suddenly so full, and it’s better than anything he’s ever fantasized about. The stretch and fullness and feeling of those muscular arms and body surrounding him. Joseph moves them, bending Stiles over so his face is pressed against the sofa, his ass in the air. Joseph starts fucking him then, hard and deep, making noises spill out of his lips with every stroke forward.

When Joseph shifts slightly, his dick starts rubbing against a sweet spot that has Stiles begging and babbling and making so much noise he’s surprised Jamie’s just sleeping through it. “Right there,” he moans, pushing his ass back. “Harder. Please.”

“You want it rougher, boy?” Joseph begins to snap his hips faster, going deeper, gripping Stiles’ hips tightly as he takes, takes, takes. “Going to make you come so hard for me, Stiles.” It’s so good, his body pinning him the way he’s imagined, just fucking him hard and owning him. Stiles feels his dick twitch before he comes without even touching it. Ropes of come shoot onto the sofa as he grunts, his ass clenching around Joseph’s dick. Stiles loses himself in the rush of emotions and feelings, just riding out his orgasm and trembling as Joseph begins fucking him more erratically. He isn’t sure how much time passes before Joseph is coming with a deep groan.

“Holy shit, that was awesome,” Stiles whispers when Joseph finally pulls out of his ass. God, he’s sore. Maybe rough hadn’t been the smartest idea for his first time, but, damn, was it worth it. “Was I okay?”

Joseph huffs a laugh, tying off the condom and tossing it on the table. He pulls Stiles up and kisses him thoroughly. “You were a very eager student,” he murmurs, nuzzling Stiles’ neck. “It was better than okay, Stiles. How do you feel?”

“Amazing.” Stiles grins up at him. “My ass is sore, but it’s great. I, uh, I got come on the sofa, though.”

“I can clean that up. No big deal.” Joseph brushes Stiles’ hair away from his sweaty forehead. “Do you want to take a shower before you leave?”

“Um. My dad’s working tonight, but maybe so? I’m kind of sweaty and sticky.” Stiles makes a face. “Sex is messy.”

“Yes, it is,” Josephs says with a laugh. “Do you want to do this again some time?”

“Fuck yes!” Stiles nods eagerly. “I mean, there’s still a lot to learn, right?” He tries for an innocent look, fluttering his eyelashes. “And maybe Mrs. Hale would like to help further my education, too?”

“Oh, I’m sure she’d love the opportunity to teach someone so eager and enthusiastic,” Joseph tells him. “Why don’t you run upstairs and take a shower while I clean up down here? Use the shower in the master bath. When I finish, I might come up and wash your back, if you’d like.”

“Does washing my back mean more sex?” Stiles arches a brow as he slowly smiles. “Because I’m down for anything that includes more sex.”

“I think I’ve created a sex-crazed monster,” Joseph teases, kissing him before swatting his bare ass. “Go shower, and I’ll teach you how to eat ass because I want my tongue inside that tight hole of yours before you go home tonight.”

Stiles stands up and grabs his clothes, grinning as he heads to the stairs. “Sounds like it’ll be another great lesson. I can’t wait to learn more.”


End file.
